Keep Rebelling
by secilmis yazar
Summary: Sirius' Sorting.. through Andromeda's eyes.


_**A/N**: Hey guys! This is just a random fic I came up with, not much happening in it, but I think it shows very clearly why Andromeda is Sirius' fave cousin :) R&R pleaseee!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Universe in not mine, just Dana Cresswell is :) _

* * *

I sat at the very edge of the Slytherin table, the one closer to the teacher's table just in case, not caring about the disapproving looks I was getting from my fellows. Ted Tonks, my sweetheart from Gryffindor also sat at the very edge with his best mate, Dirk Cresswell beside him. He did want to keep me in his range of sight, after all. Dirk's sister Dana, a Ravenclaw, who happened to be my best friend, was staring goofily at some random guy I didn't even know.

The enchanted ceiling was dark grey, heavily raining. Just like it's been on every first day of school for the last six years of my life.

Six years. Five years of being crushed under the pressure of my sister Bellatrix, a proud Slytherin, the bride of Lestrange. One year of freedom. Or as much as I could get.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy, a newly-made prefect glaring at me. Surely, the serpent on my robes was gone now, thanks to the black dye I used, replaced by nothingness. I would get snide comments for that, but hey, it was my last year, and I had two great friends and a lover to hang out with, none from Slytherin.

Finally, the giant wood door opened, and I held my breath. Avoiding the gazes of other Slytherins, I began searching through the faces- I was looking for a familiar one.

Aha! There he was. In the midst of all the first grades, stood a rather tall, handsome boy with a proud grin on his face. Right beside him was another boy; a boy whom I recognized was a Potter. Potter. The Muggle-loving blood traitors. I smiled. My little Sirius has already stepped out of the line.

I sought for Narcissa throughout the table; her pretty doll's face would be priceless if she had seen what our dear little cousin was doing.

I was right, when I finally caught her gaze; it was full of disgust, and shock. She shook her head slightly at me. _"Don't you dare colliding with him anymore." _

Like I would listen to her. She was fifteen, two years younger than me and a perfect daughter for my family. One day, she'd be a perfect bride for someone; Malfoy, most probably.

And you know what? Whatever was perfect for my family officially sucked for me. I had even cut my hair pixie style, just because my mother loved it long.

And after six years of countless Howlers, curses, even beatings sometimes, I'm not tamed. Of course, until two years ago I and Ted would date secretly, not in open, in case Bellatrix found out.

I don't even care about that anymore, I'm seventeen.

Cling-cling! McGonagall.

"Silence!" she said. Then she unrolled a piece of parchment. I crossed my fingers. And prayed silently as she went through the A's. And, finally;

"Black, Sirius!"

I held my breath. I could see Ted doing the same across the hall.

It didn't even take minutes, like I've assumed, it didn't even take ten seconds. The second the Hat touched his head, it cried,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hall fell silent. Everyone looked at each other. A Black in Gryffindor? Even I didn't expect that. I felt the sides of my mouth quirk up. After a second, I was grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius had taken the Hat off by now, fully aware of the lack of cheering. And he knew why.

Then, at the same moment, Ted and I started clapping. All the attention was on us for a second, after that, the whole Hall woke up and started cheering. I knew I was in big trouble for cheering for a –supposedly- traitor Gryffindor-Black. All the eyes of my fellows were on me now; but I didn't stop clapping until he sat down beside Ted, who slapped him on the back as a welcome gesture. Then he raised his head, looking for something. I knew what he was looking for.

At that moment; I knew that, in my fellows' eyes, I deserved every kind of punishment; and I would earn them. I didn't care how many Howlers I earned, how many abuses I'd go through. My favorite cousin ever has just done a thing I was never able to; he had the courage to be a Gryffindor.

I raised my fist, high up in the air and saw Sirius brighten up; doing the same, as the Slytherins went on staring at us. This was out secret sign: Keep on rebelling.

_So, that's it!! Hope you enjoyed, guys! Review pleeez!!_


End file.
